Ya no queda nada
by NARAMI-KUN
Summary: Al final todo lo perdió... #Desafiooneshot grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica


Hola si es que alguien leevesto, le agradezco infinitamente, es lo primero que escribo, no sé si habrá otro, este fic fue hecho para el reto del grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica #DesafioOneShot muy tarde si, me disculpo tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer, espero sea de su agrado y disfruten como yo al escribirlo

Lamento ls faltas de ortogrfia que hubiese.

YA NO QUEDA NADA

Ranma, Ryoga, no debieron, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Esto no debía suceder ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? Por favor despierten, debemos salir de aquí…

**_7:00 a.m. Fatal sorpresa_**

¿Por qué eres tan torpe? Si no te hubiese metido ya los habríamos atrapado. - Decía un molesto Ranma

¿Torpe yo? ¿Te recuerdo gracias a quien estamos metidos en esto? - respondía con una palpitante vena en su sien una molesta Akane

Solo debíamos obtener ese frasco, con eso sería suficiente para atraparlos, pero no, Akane tenía que golpearme solo por sus celos. - remataba molesto y lo último en tono burlón

¿Celosa yo? ¿De un idiota como tú? Por favor. - miraba molesta a otro lado mientras corría

¿Entonces porque me golpeaste?

Eso ya no importa, debemos buscar a Ryuga y salir de aquí. - decía Akane con tranquilidad

Ambos corrían por el amplio pasillo en busca de su amigo, algunas habitaciones del rededor eran abiertas, pero nada, ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde estará ese cerdo? Se preguntaba Ranma, pero en eso Akane paro en seco haciendo chocar a Ranma contra ella.

¿Qué sucede porque paras? - decía Ranma buscando la mirada de Akane, pero al seguirla se encontró con algo que nunca creyó ver.

¡No!!¿porque? ustedes no tenían que estar aquí ¿Por qué? -Akane gritaba soltando un llanto desgarrador, lleno de dolor y rabia

Ranma no salía de su sorpresa, acato abrazar a su compañera para intentar calmarla, darle apoyo, pero sería inútil, de pronto una dulce voz lo llamo, Ranma con pesar soltó a Akane, busco la procedencia de aquella voz, grande fue su sorpresa al verla ahí, sonriendo como siempre, llamándolo con ese amor y cariño que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Tu no, no tú. ¿Qué hacías aquí, no debieron venir? - Ranma reclamaba con el llanto a punto de brotar.

Lo siento, no pudimos evitarlo, al final esto pasaría, lo sabias, con ese frasco en su posesión, no podíamos negarnos por más que quisiéramos, todo estará bien, cuídala…te a m o.- aquella hermosa mujer cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo.

¿¡mama!? ¡mamá!¡no! ¿despierta por favor! Madre tu no, no tenías… ¡¡mama!!

Akane se levantó y corrió al escuchar ese grito desgarrador de Ranma, ella no estaba en mejor situación, ambos jóvenes acababan de perder a su familia.

**_12:00 p.m. Triste encuentro_**

Ranma, Akane ¿Dónde están? Diablos, estúpido mousse, sino hubiese aparecido ya nos habríamos largado. - decía un molesto Ryoga

¡Ranma! ¡Akane! - gritaba, pero nada, habían pasado cerca de 4 horas o más desde que estuvo con ellos, se separaron después de aquel estallido, debía llegar a la central cuanto antes, quizá ya estaban ahí.

Salió a toda prisa del hotel, paro en seco al encontrar unos cuerpos conocidos por él, se acercó esperando que fuera una maldita broma, una vil mentira, lamentablemente no fue así.

Reviso los cuerpos, todos fríos, pálidos los ojos y labios amoratados, pues la muerte los había alcanzado, frente a él estaban los cuerpos de la familia Saotome y Tendo.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar la figura de Akane sobre su padre y hermanas, busco con su mirada esperando encontrarlo y ahí estaba él su compañero y mejor amigo recargado sobre la pared con el cuerpo inerte de su madre en brazos y el de su padre sobre el regazo de su madre.

¡¿Ranma, Akane?¡ ustedes no, no por favor. - Ryoga debía comprobar, limpio unas traiciones lágrimas y se acercó a él. - Ranma despierta. - suplicaba Ryoga. -Akane por favor. - Un suspiro de alivio dejo escapar el joven al ver moverse a Ranma, gran susto se llevó.

¿Chicos que paso? . - pregunta nervioso y asustado el joven

No sabemos, te estábamos buscando y…- Akane no pudo continuar pues el llanto se apodero de nuevo de ella, Ryuga solo la abrazo, no sabía que más hacer, entendía su dolor pues hacía apenas dos meses, en una situación similar el perdió a sus padres y a su amada Akari, sin embargo, no tenía palabras de consuelo, no había como consolar una perdida.

Ranma contemplaba la escena, agradecía que Ryuga estuviera a salvo y apoyando a Akane, él no se sentía capaz, estaba igual, quizá peor que ella.

Ranma lo mejor será irnos, el auto debe seguir afuera, llevaros los cuerpos de la familia para darles un digno lugar donde descansar, amigo de verdad lo lamento…(suspiro) debemos irnos ya. - le decía Ryuga al incorporarse mientras Akane aun lo abrazaba.

Cuando los encuentre pagaran con creces. - decía Ranma con una mirada que reflejaba completo odio

4 p.m. Sucesos

Bien hecho Xian-pu, evitaste que lo tomaran, eso es bueno, aqunqeu nada conseguerian, no estaba terminado.- Colonge felicitaba a su bisnieta, pues valla que les costo alejarse de ahí, en especial por Ryuga pero Mousse encargo de él.

Mousse excelente trabajo, te felicito, conseguiste desaserte de se estorbo, no importa que no este muerto al menos nos dejara en paz en un buen rato.- Comentaba Hapossai, socio de Colonge.

Ese par había encontrado la forma de hacer que media ciudad hiciera lo que ellos quisieran , los habían esclavisado, fabricaron un suero el cual controlaba la voluntad de otros, quitándoles cualquier forma de pensar, eran como simples maquinas, la policía los había estado buscando durante meses, sin embargo no tenían pruebas contra ellos.

Una agencia especializada se encargo de contactar a los 3 jovenes, akane ,Ranma y Ryuga,pues eran los mejores atrapando criminales peligroso criminales como ellos, sin embargo había un problema, ya se conocían, los jovenese se confiaron, creyendo que seria fácil, lamantablenete seequivocaron y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

Si tan solo la gata de Xian-pu no nos hubiera visto, es loca siempre sobre Ranma, es que acaso no le había quedado claro cuando él la rechazo, yo soy su esposa, ningún suspuesto compromiso valia mas que su matrimonio, sus leyes solo servían en china, no en japon, sin embargo parecía no importarle a esa gata.- pensaba una molesta akane, que ganas tenia de acabar con ella.- ah si tan solo no me hubiese enojado.- decía en un suspiro. Debía controlarse sin embargo termino golpeando a Ranma, Xian-pu se quedo con el frasco y su familia estaba muerta.

**_6:00 p.m. El plan_**

Debemos encontrarlos necesitamos ese frasco, es mas que obvio que lo usaron en la familia.- Ranma estaba mas que molesto, no perdonaria lo que hicieron.

Tengo un idea, pero no deberán venir conmigo, yo les avisaré cuando se prudente que lleguen.- Decía Akane muy seria.

No creas que te dejare sola...- No termino pues fue interrumpido por Ryuga

Ranma, déjala que nos diga de qué se trata, veremos si es buen o no.- Dijo Ryoga dándole a palabra a la chica.

Iré disfrazada, no me descubrirán, engañare al viejo libidinoso, tomaré el frasco y saldré de ahí, es más fácil para mí esconderme y hacer que ese pervertido se distraiga, una vez que los tenga los llamaré, los entregamos, que la policía se encargue de ellos, será nuestra última misión, luego de esto nos largaremos.- Akane no espero a que contestaran , se levantó y se retiró, pero fue detenida de la muñeca por Ryuga.

Akane es muy peligroso, aunque estés disfrazada y finjas trabajas para ellos puede haber algo que delate.- Decía el joven con una mirada de preocupación.

Ranma no decía nada, no estaba de acuerdo, claro que no, pero por más que se lo dijera ella lo haría sin importar nada.

Akane tu no harás nada, nosotros iremos, no dejare que te arriesgues, no pienso perderte a ti también.- Ranma estaba molesto y preocupado

Ranma todo saldrá bien, nadie me reconocerá.- Akane hablaba tranquila y solo atinó a besar la mesilla de su esposo, acto que calmo un poco a Ranma.

Ryoga ¿ Aún tienes el vestido de Akari? Siento pedirte esto, pero necesito algo diferente.- Decía Akane mientras sostenía la mano de su amigo,sabía que él aún estaba dolido por su partida.

Ssi, Kasumi lo guardo.- respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Vuelvo en seguida, será mejor preparar todo y por cualquier cosa alertar al resto de las autoridades.- Akane se retiró para irse a cambiar.

**_8:00 p.m. Soledad_**

Akane luciá un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegan a la rodilla, sin escote pues era de cuello alto, algo de transparencia en la espalda dejando una lijera apertura como escote, zapatillas de tacón bajo, lo más sorprendente fue que corto su largo cabello, dejando el cabello apenas rozando su cuello, esto no fue mi yo de su agrado pero era lo mejor, así sería casi imposible reconocerla, así como también llevaba un ligero maquillaje, así como también unas pequeñas perlas como aretes que eran utilizados como auditor y un broche en el cuello del vestido que servía como micrófono.

Por otro lado Ryoga vestía un elegante traje negro, camisa en color gris y corbata negra, sujeto a la cintura del pantalón colgaba su radio y de su oído izquierdo el audífono para poder estar en contacto con sus amigos. Finalmente Ranma vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa china de cuello cerrado y alto en color gris, al igual que Ryoga llevaba su radio y audífono respectivamente.

Los jóvenes salían dirijiendo sus pasos a la antigua construcción en las afueras de Nerima, sabían de antemano que ellos estarían ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban saliendo de aquella construcción cuando de pronto las personas que pasaban por ahi comenzaban a correr algo asustadas, se giraron de manera sutil,como si fueran pasando ene se momento y el ruido de la multitud los hizo girar a ver, Akane se encontraba en medio de los apuestos jóvenes mirando aquel edificio en llamas sin expresión alguna.

Ryoga a su derecha tenía las manos en sus bolsillos en una pose de lo más relajada mirando seriamente aquella escena y en una sonrisa burlona de medio lado sobresalía un colmillo.

Ranma que se encontraba a la izquierda de la chica estaba en una pose de los más natural las manos a sus costados, su trenza descansaba sobre su hombro mientras miraba con un gusto que nadie podría quitarle aquel edificio.

Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, sigamos. - Decía Akane mientras avanzaba, tras ella aquellos jóvenes caminaban como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas.

Salgan rápido, muevanse, ¿Como es posible que permitieran esto, son idiotas o qué?.- Collante cuestionaba a su personal, desprendia un aura tan dominante que nadie podía responder, nunca la habían visto así.

Happi llévate a Xian-pu, Mousse acompañarme, los demás salgan no quiero que falte nadie.- Ordenaba la mujer y todos obedecían, debían salir ya o todo se derrumbaría.

Llévate el frasco. Ordenaba la vieja

Pero abuela me seguirán.- cuestionaba el joven

No importa,esa es la idea, haz que te sigan llegando hotel,asegúrate que estén esos 3, sales y una vez tu a salvo detonas todo. Colonge le Ordenaba con una cría mirada que no aceptaba ser contradecida.

Bien Akane, es tu turno lo más seguro es que vallan al hotel. Valla que te ves muy diferente, dudo que sepan de quién se trata, amor recuerda que si esto se sale de control llamas y huyes, no te pongas en riesgo. - Le decía un preocupado Ranma a su esposa mientras le deba un abrazo, ella sentia ese abrazo como si fuese una despedida, no le tomo importancia, su esposo siempre se preocupaba de más.

Akane de verdad si es necesario huye, tu vida vale más que cualquier otra cosa.- Fue el turno de Ryoga para abrazar a la mujer, su mejor amiga, pero al igual que con Ranma sintió una despedida en ese abrazo. Ryoga la apretaba hacia el como si supiera que jamás la volvería ver.

Los chicos vieron correr a Mousse, en su mano llevaba el frasco muy sospechoso pero aún así decidieron seguirlo, seguramente iría al hotel.

Ranma estoy seguro de que esto es una trampa.- Decía Ryoga extrañamente asustado. - No me importa, Akane va para allá, de ser una trampa será más fácil ponerla a salvo. -Respondia Ranma algo agitado pues llevaban varios metros corriendo.

Buenas noches señor, podría ayudarme , estoy buscando a mi abuela, será que la ha visto. - Pregunto de manera coqueta al viejo Hapossai.

No sé quién sea pero con gusto le ayudo bella señorita.- Respondía el viejo libidinoso con sus ojos mostrando corazones

Vamos entonces. Sonreía la chica

Como pudo le quito el frasco al viejo y corrió al hotel, tenía que hacer que todos estuvieran ahí quién diría que de verdad ese viejo seria tan fácil.

Ranma y Ryoga ya se encontraban dentro del hotel buscando a Mousse, corrían en diferentes direcciones para poder localizarlo pero nada, de pronto un alboroto se escuchaba afuera Ranma veo hacia afuera como Akane era jalada por esa vieja, en qué momento esto había pasado, no lo sabía, una vez que las vio adentrase bajo a toda prisa para verse con ella, un estruendo lo saco de su carrera, el edificio tenía minas en algunas habitaciones y estaban detonando, su plan fallo pero en qué no lo sabía.

¡Ryoga salgamos de aquí, Ryoga!. Ranma gritaba desesperado debía encontrarlo y bajar por Akane.

Suelten vieja loca, como pudo hacer eso con mi familia, la odio maldita bruja. Akane intentaba safarse de aquella vieja.

De pronto todo el edificio colapsó, Mousse se encontraba afuera con Xian-pu en brazos, la chica quedó noqueda con un estallido.

Ryoga buscaba desesperadamente a Ranma también vio a la vieja con Akane,debían salir o morirían ahí, más estallidos,el edificio se caía en pedazos observo a Ranma caminaba sin embargo algo iba mal el joven cojeaba tenía enterrada una tabla atravesada en su pierna derecha

Ranma! Alarmado el chico del colmillo salió en su auxilió. Debemos sacarte de aquí y luego regresaré por Akane. - No Ryoga debo encontrarla.- Ranma debes estar a salvo, así no podremos encontrarla- Callate solo salgamos ya

Akane consiguió noquear a la vieja y salió a ponerse a salvo llamaba a los chicos pero nada, ninguno contestaba, deben ponerse a salvo, chicos contesten . Decía Akane pero no respondían, de pronto vio dos siluetas salir con las ropas rasgadasy rasguños en el cuerpo corrió hacia ello cuando todo el edificio explotó, todo parecía en camara lenta la explosión ambos sonriendole y dejándose llevar, Akane con lágrimas en los ojos corría hacia ellos pero no logro llegar a tiempo, tropezó cayendo y rasgando el vestido, su tobillo dolía, la caída la lesionó, no importó, levantó parte de las tablas y escombro que estaba sobre ellos, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, de nuevo frente a ella yacían los cuerpos inertes de su mejor amigo y su amado esposo

Ranma, Ryoga, no debieron, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Esto no debía suceder ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? Por favor despierten, debemos salir de aquí, chicos!, No otra vez,no por favor, Ranma!! Mi amor despierta era la última misión,vámonos de aquí, vamos Ryoga,¿ Amigo? Vamos es hora, por favor, despierten.¡Noooooo! La joven lloraba, su desgarrador llanto alertó a las autoridades que se estaban cercando, intentaban llevársela par revisarlos pero ella se negaba no soltó a ninguno, todos los veían con pena, nadie sabía que la chica se acaba de quedar sola, tuvieron que sedarla para podérselo llevar. Ala cabo de unos días la joven salió del hospital, nadie llegó por ella pues ya no tenía a nadie, estaba sola, se sentía muerta en vida, para ella ya no había nada que hacer.


End file.
